She Will Be Loved
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: What happens when Alphonse is gone? Edward no longer has any family left, or does she? Roy finds a file and finds out that Edward does have one last family member left. Her aunt. Without her choice, he ships her off to the Fire Country. But how will she find her way to the Leaf Village? Who are these strange people called Shinobi? And why the hell is she a girl! ItachiEd NaruEd
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Dadadada! Dadadadada! Don't worry though, I'll try my best to update the other stories too, I've actually set up a correct schedule so no worries! If you have a problem with the schedule then just...er...PM or Review on that story saying when you want that story because my stories are very flexible...aka...I don't have a job! Hehe...I've tried okay?! -Kicks wall- Owwies...I have a blood blister...on my pinkie toe...stupid wall...okay maybe it's because I kicked the wall awhile ago! ….or I stubbed it...don't judge meh! So yeah...I should probably start the story now? This is rated T because of Edward's colorful vocabulary ^-^ This is a Naruto Shippuden/Fma crossover. I don't own either. So, read and review! It would be greatly appreciated! This story is not on the schedule or on the poll, unless you want it to be O.o**

* * *

Edward looked around fearfully. Where was Al? What happened to the transmutation? Did it work? Did it fail? Was Alphonse...gone? Edward shook her head, Alphonse couldn't be gone. If anything, the transmutation would've rebounded on her and substituted her life for Al's. But...why was she a girl then? Nothing made sense. Right now she just wanted to look for Al, that's it.

"Al!" Edward was shocked at how squeaky her voice was. "Damn it, Al! Answer me!" she began to fret. What if Al really was gone? "Where are you?! Alphonse! Answer me..." she whispered hoarsely to herself. Tears tried to force themselves out of her eyes.

"Fullmetal." Edward spun around, the action made the tears fall. Roy blinked at her appearance. "He's gone."

"No..." Edward shook her head. "He can't be...he can't be gone! You're lying-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She sobbed.

"What happened to you?" Edward panicked.

"I...I don't know-I said don't come any closer!" she yelled at him. He stopped.

"You can't stay here forever."

"I will find him!"

"You can't find him if he's gone!" Roy yelled harshly. Her tears flowed out like a river. Roy bit his lip. Edward's lip trembled.

"I...I don't believe you...you're lying! You have to be!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, there's nothing you can do now. He's gone and he isn't coming back. Live your life like he would want you to. Don't give up. Keep moving forward, isn't that your motto?" Edward clenched her fists.

"He's actually gone..." she whispered and dropped to her knees. She covered her face. "He's gone and it's all my fault!" she cried. Roy walked over and knelt next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she quickly moved into a hug and cried for hours on his chest. She eventually fell asleep.

Roy carried Edward out bridal style and met Hawkeye. She took this situation seriously. Her eyes contacted his. They stared at each other for awhile before Roy closed his eyes. He shook his head and Hawkeye's eyes filled with tears. Of all the boys had been through, this had to happen? What will Ed do now? Roy laid her in the backseat and drove to Headquarters. He flipped through Edward's file, there had to be some relative of his that still existed. He found an unfamiliar document and quickly looked through it. Trisha had a sister. This could be it. This could be where Edward could be loved. He took one glance at the picture and nearly had a nosebleed. The woman had huge breasts. She had a purple diamond on her forehead and light brown eyes. The woman looked nothing like Trisha...nor her age.

"Did you find anything, sir?"

"I did. Edward must go here." Roy handed her the file. She picked it up.

"Sir, this is all the way across the world."

"I don't care!" Roy shouted. Riza flinched. "Just get her there. Please."

"I will try, Sir." Hawkeye frowned. "I will be back in an hour." Roy nodded to himself. Edward was still unconscious in the car when Riza came back with all her stuff packed. Riza sat down beside her and moved her hair out of her eyes. "Good luck, Edward." she whispered. She set the suitcase down and drove to the dock. She boarded the boat unwillingly with Edward comatose in her arms. She found a room and set her down on a fancy bed. She grabbed the pen and paper on the desk and wrote a note and left.

A few hours later, Edward woke up and wiped her tears, forgetting for a brief moment why she had been crying. All her memories came full force back at her. She wept for half an hour before taking a look at her surroundings. It felt as if the world was spinning. She saw a note on the bed desk next to her. She picked it up and read the note:

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry to leave you here but its for your own good. Right now you are on a ship that is sailing to the Fire Country. It will take you across the world. You still have family left. I've packed all your things and withdrawn from your bank account. It's all packed in the suitcase underneath the bed you're currently sleeping in. Once you arrive to the shore, make yourself comfortable with the town before you leave and go find your aunt. I don't have much information on your aunt, but I know that she is famous in the Fire Country. Please don't come back. You can create a family in that country. I know we will meet again someday. Your aunts name is Tsunade, most referred to as Lady Tsunade. Please be polite.

Good luck,

Riza

Edward sniveled. Why would they just leave her there alone? How was she supposed to live in a place she'd never been before? Edward searched through her suitcase for some clothes. She took out a new pair of clothes and changed quickly, quietly wondering where her black jacket had gone. The world stopped spinning so that must've meant the boat had stopped. She closed her suitcase and grabbed it. She looked around at everyone and noticed her red jacket made her stand out. She needed to ask someone about Lady Tsunade. She shivered and walked into a free hot spring. She nearly forgot all about her wounds. Edward had used Lust and Sloth for the transmutation. Something clicked in her head. That could be why she was a girl...she shook her head and cleaned her wounds before going out in the spring. She took time to examine her body at first. Edward wondered why she didn't find herself attractive. Could it be because she was a girl that she didn't find women attractive anymore? She shrugged and walked out into the hot spring. It was steamy in the area. She took her braid out and stepped into the hot water.

"I don't get why it didn't work." she wondered to herself aloud. No one was around in the woman's area. There was a bit of ruckus in the men's area though. Her face turned hot, due to the water. Edward went under the water and came back up to wring her hair out. It was so steamy that no one could see her anyways. She shook her head and sat down on a rock within the water.

"Pervy Sage, please train me some more!"

"Pervy?" Edward wondered to herself.

"Not now, Naruto, I'm doing research." Edward slid under the water to where only the top of her head was showing. She blew bubbles in the water and found it quite amusing.

"You mean spying on women?" Edward's face lit up cherry red. She was the only one in the hot spring wasn't she? Maybe there was another woman in there but it was too steamy. There was a splash on the other side of the spring. So there was another person here? "Pervy Sage, what are you-"

"Sh!" She hugged her knees. "Hm, this ones around your age..."

"Pervy Sage!"

"Just saying..."

Edward hugged her knees and thought more about the transmutation. Alphonse never deserved to die, he really didn't. It should've been her who died. What did they go on all those trips for then? Was all that work worthless now. She wiped away any stray tears and took a break from the spring. Edward wrapped a towel around her chest and sat on a rock, still thinking about the past few hours. Why did she have to find her aunt so quickly? There was another splash in the water. As a former military official, she got the curiosity to go and check it out. She shed her towel and neared the splashing sound. She didn't see anyone.

"Hey girl, come here!"

"Pervy-"

"Don't call me that around the ladies!" Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to minding his own business. Surprisingly, Edward swam near the old man. He was old but didn't have any wrinkles. She sat her arms on the edge and stared at him. Edward briefly wondered where the wall that separated the springs went. That could be why there was no girls here. The teen, Naruto, glanced over at her and blushed, looking away. She blushed too. "What's your name?"

"I don't have to answer that, do I?" she asked. She sat her chin on her arms. The man had very long white hair that reminded her of a porcupine and red streaks coming down his eyes. The other one was her age. He had wild blond hair and blue eyes. He also had three lines on each side of his cheeks. It reminded Edward of whiskers.

"I wont stalk you." Naruto snorted.

"You...you wont laugh at me will you?" Edward blushed and looked away.

"Of course I wont."

"If you do, I'll kick your ass." she said in total seriousness. "You can't laugh either, unless you value your face." Naruto and the man blinked. The man laughed.

"Okay."

"Edward." the man blinked. "What's your name?"

"Jiraiya." Jiraiya wondered about Edward's name.

"So Edward."

"Just call me Ed." his eyebrows rose.

"Ed...why are you in this spring?"

"To relax." Edward laid her head down and shut her eyes. Jiraiya eyed her right arm.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." she yawned.

"Where are you staying?" Edward gave him a sad look.

"I just got here."

"Just got here?"

"Yeah around half an hour ago."

"Why are you here?"

"It's a long story..." Jiraiya gave the girl a curious look. This girl was different from most girls. Most girls didn't even want to talk to him...

"We have plenty of time."

"And I don't want to talk about it." she faced her back to him.

"Hey, don't be like that come on! Hey, I'll let you stay with us!" Both Jiraiya and Naruto expected her to say no.

"Hm..." they both blinked. Was she actually considering it? "Okay." both their jaws dropped. She turned around and they snapped their jaws up. She looked at Naruto, who was staring at her, and blushed deeply. She looked away. Jiraiya smirked.

"You know, you're beautiful." Jiraiya flirted. Normally, Edward would lash out at the man. But she actually felt contented with the compliment.

"Th-thanks..."

"So, I guess we'll meet you outside?"

"We are outside." she giggled and mentally hit herself. Since when did Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, giggle?

"I meant outside the spring."

"I know what you meant...you aren't going to ditch me are you?"

"No! Of course not." Edward smiled.

"Good." she swam towards her towel and got out, not noticing that both of them had been watching her. Jiraiya had a nosebleed while Naruto quickly looked away.

The pairs both went and dressed themselves. Edward did the same, only she chose the outfit Riza bought for her. She wore a white skirt with a red long sleeved shirt and black platform boots that covered up her automail leg. She also wore white gloves to hide her automail arm. She didn't think she looked that bad and retrieved her suitcase. She walked out of the spring and saw the two. They both blushed when they saw her.

"Hey." she smiled. "So where are we going?"

"You're serious about this?"

"Hm. Well, I don't have anywhere to live so I've got no choice."

"Just so you know, you're talking to one of the Legendary Sanin." Jiraiya boasted.

"Sanin?" Jiraiya's face dropped. Naruto snickered.

"So you're not a Shinobi?"

"Shinobi?"

"Uh...never mind. Let's go."

"Okay!" if these guys tried anything with Edward, she could always beat them to a pulp. "Oh hey, wait."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anyone named Lady Tsunade?"

"You don't know what a Sanin is but you know Tsunade? Just how are you two connected?"

"She's my aunt."

* * *

**Don't be worried if this is a bit hurried. Yes, I know, they should've at least waited until she approved but she's in a wrecked state right so she WILL be OOC for awhile. Hell, I'd be like that too if all my family was gone...actually...I'd be crying my eyes out for years on end XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**ultima-owner, I love you so much T^T -glomps- First one to review and it was you! I did laugh at you review too :3 This chapter shall be dedicated to you -strikes dramatic pose- :P Your name shall be added to my own little document dictionary (yes, I can add my own words to my own little dictionary) Thank you so much! -squeezes in a bear hug- Okay, I'll let go now ^-^ Well, here's the next chapter! I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Fullmetal Alchemist!**

"Your aunt?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't remember Tsunade having any family left." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _What's this girl up to?_

"I didn't think I did either..."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh...never mind..." There was a crackle of thunder. Edward squeaked. Her automail started to hurt.

"You're not from around here. And you have a metal arm...how do we know you're not an assassin trying to kill a Sanin." Naruto asked expertly.

"I'm not an assassin!"

"The prove it." Jiraiya joined. Edward was taken aback by the question. How would she prove it? Rain started pouring down hard.

"I...I'm not a Shinobi..."

"So?"

"But I...I don't even know what a Sanin is! Or a Shinobi!"

"You could just be a really good liar."

"I just want to have a family!" she yelled at them. "You're the one who invited me, remember! You promised!"

"Yeah, before you started lying. We can't trust you. Tsunade has no family left."

"B-but the file said..."

"And where is that file?"

"At...not here." There went her one chance of meeting Tsunade. The Shinobi walked off, leaving Edward in the rain. She found a bench and sat down. She was already soaked, so what did it matter anyways? Everything she had left was gone...and it was all her fault. The rain mixed with her tears. Where was she supposed to stay now?

"Are you lost?" A smooth voice asked her. Of course some guy would try and jump her. She spun off the bench and backed away from the cloaked man.

"Don't come any closer! I'll...I'll hurt you!" The man had a black cloak that had red clouds on it. He had a hat with a bell hanging off it. He had red eyes that were trying to see through her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that!? All you people around here are liars!" she shouted, too caught up in her emotions. The guy admired the fire burning in her eyes. It wasn't on the surface, but really deep down, he could see it.

"Who lied to you?" Edward backed away.

"They said...they said they would take care of me...I...I only wanted to see my family. I said don't come any closer!" Edward clapped her hands and transmuted her automail. "Stay away!" the teen sighed. He was getting nowhere. For some reason, he wanted to know about this girl...without hurting her. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. She panicked and backed away faster. She ended up falling in mud. The man neared her and she scooted away. Edward shielded herself when he moved forward quickly. What was unexpected, was when he hugged her. Edward snapped and sobbed on the guys cloak. He held her tightly.

"My name is Itachi. What is yours?"

"I..."

"I have to call you something." he spoke softly.

"Just call m-me...Full...m-metal." Her eyelids dropped and she fell unconscious in Itachi's arms. Why did he care so much for her? He just met her...he didn't understand. He brought her back to the place he was staying at.

"Oh, Itachi, did you bring me dinner?" Kisame joked.

"Touch one hair on her head and you will regret it."

"She's all muddy, don't lay her on the bed!"

"Where do you suppose I lay her?"

"On the floor? Has she seen a tailed beast? Why have you brought her here?"

"Silence, Kisame." Itachi laid her down in the tub. He turned the faucet on. Kisame growled and followed them. She awoke and Kisame waited to hear her pleasant scream. Itachi took off his hat and knelt next to her.

"Where am I?" she panicked. "And who is fish face over there?"

"Fish face?!" Kisame growled.

"Fullmetal, have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki? No..."

"Fullmetal?"

"I see..."

"How have you never-"

"Kisame." Itachi gave him a warning look.

"Where am I? And if I'm taking a bath, why am I wearing clothes?" Edward looked at the two.

"Fullmetal, why wont you tell me your real name?" Itachi avoided her question.

"Because...you will make fun of me."

"I promise I wont."

"It's...Edward." Kisame laughed. Edward glared and clapper her hands. Itachi didn't stop her. She placed them on the wall and spikes flew at Kisame. One stabbed him in the shoulder.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't make fun of me! Bastard..." Itachi turned the water off and stood up.

"Wash yourself, I'll get you a towel and give you privacy. Call me when you're done so I can bring your clothes."

"Tch, you'll probably just leave me."

"If only." Kisame muttered hatefully.

"I will not leave you."

"Hmph, and how am I supposed to believe you?" she scowled.

"Would you rather me stay here." Edward blushed.

"Itachi!"

"I'm not a pervert like you, Kisame."

"O-Okay..." she glared at Kisame to leave.

"I wont look." Itachi turned around. "Kisame, retrieve Edward a towel and some clothes." Kisame moved for the door.

"Get me some bandages too." Kisame shit the door harshly. Edward watched Itachi carefully as she undressed. She dunked her head underwater and wet it. Edward continued washing and watching.

"Why do you need bandages?"

"I hurt myself before I came here."

"Why have you come here?"

"To look for my aunt."

"What's your aunt's name? Maybe I can help-"

"You can't. You would just call me a liar."

"I only want to help you."

"Why?"

"Your eyes remind me of someone..."

"Oh...I just wish that stupid blond idiot didn't try and take me in..."

"Blond? Hm. What was his name?" Edward remained silent. "What is your aunt's name?" Edward hesitated before answered.

"Lady Tsunade." The door blasted off it's frame and Kisame stormed in. He grabbed Edward by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"KISAME!" Itachi roared. Kisame dropped Edward. Itachi used his Sharingan on Kisame. Edward grabbed everything she could and escaped, wrapping a towel around her. She found a place behind the springs and dressed quickly. She looked around for any sight of the two. Tears filled her eyes. She actually trusted Itachi. Was there actually nothing left for her?

"Why are you crying?" A smooth voice similar to Itachi's asked.

"Stay away Itachi!" she screamed and ran off. A teen with blue hair appeared in front of her, holding a sword in his hand.

"What do you know about Itachi?" she backed up and bumped into someone. "Stay away from me!" she yelled and clapped her hands together. She created a shell around her for protection.

"Interesting." the one she bumped into said. "She has great powers...I like that."

"Back off Orochimaru." Her shell crumbled and revealed the angry teen.

"Tell me." he spoke calmly.

"All I know is that he's here. He-he helped me and then." Edward felt her neck, where a bruise had formed. Sasuke put his weapon away and walked off.

"She's all yours." Orochimaru grinned evilly. Edward looked behind her at the snake man as he licked his lips.

"What...what are you going to-" Orochimaru stretched his neck out at her. She yelped and backed away as fast as she could. She wasn't fast enough and he reached her first. Orochimaru had bitten her.

**Dundundunduuuuun! Cliffy! You guys love me and you know it! Hehe, stupid Fiesta keeps on shutting down on me :( Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review! I has all the chapters you needs! -gives puppy-dog look- pwetty pwetty pwease review! 9.9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update all last week. I probably won't update until tomorrow either...this is just something to keep my readers satisfied I guess XD I already had all these chapters prepared and that's why I'm updating this story. Though Tuesday I WILL update Alone, I promise! Haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3 Do you think I should add this story to the poll on my profile? I never really thought about it...oh one more thing, if you're confused on the dialogue, this takes place before the first episode of Naruto Shippuden and takes place sometime after Ed and Al try to get their body back (which isn't in any of the series). I hope that cleared some things up. I don't own either Naruto or FMA.**

Jiraiya's throat hurt just looking at the girl. She had come back to the spring. She coughed...Edward was sick. After Orochimaru bit her, he smiled and fled with the blue haired teen, Sasuke. Edward let the tears flow down her face. Why was all of this happening? And to her! Everything was just happening so fast and her emotions were screwing with her. Is this how girls felt all the time?

"Stupid Naruto, stupid Jiraiya," she muttered. Jiraiya sighed painfully and listened to her muttering. "Stupid Kisame, s-st-stupid Itachi." Jiraiya's forehead wrinkled. She was captured? "Stupid Sasuke...stupid Orochimaru." Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably. "Stupid Edward, stupid, stupid, stupid...I hate my life." _Maybe she wasn't lying._ The thought made Jiraiya's stomach churn. "I hate myself." Jiraiya frowned. This was partially his fault. "Why did you die? Stupid Al..." Edward was now sobbing to herself.

"Hey." Edward stiffened and looked over at him.

"What do _you_ want?" she spat.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday-"

"If you don't trust me, just kill me. Put me out of misery! That's what you really wanna do." Jiraiya's throat constricted.

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya reached out and she swam backwards. Naruto watched the two.

"Is it so bad that I want a family?" Edward asked honestly. "Is it so bad that I don't want to be alone?"

"I will take you to her. I promise. We are on our way there." Edward somewhat trusted Jiraiya, though she didn't know why. He just seemed like a trustful person...but...

"I...okay. But if you lie, I will kill you." Jiraiya smiled. The two parted ways and dressed. They met outside of the hot springs. The whole time they walked, Edward and Naruto glared at each other. Jiraiya couldn't even remember who had started the glaring contest. Pain shot through Edward's neck, she ignored it and kept on glaring.

"Would you two stop!?" they both stopped glaring and looked away from each other. Jiraiya stopped at their hotel. "Okay, time to make dinner!" Naruto groaned.

"Last time you made dinner you caught the hotel on fire!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I saw it!"

"Did not! It was only the stove, and the stove was broken!"

"Right, sure it was!"

"Um guys...perhaps I could cook?" they both went silent and looked at her.

"Ha! No way! You'll probably put poison in our food!" Edward looked down sadly. They still didn't trust her...

"Well I guess I'll go get us something." Jiraiya stood up and walked out the door, almost angrily. Naruto sighed and counted down his fingers. Once they were all down Jiraiya stormed back through. He picked up his wallet and left. Edward watched him walk by. "You want anything specific?"

"Ramen!"

"Okay...you?" Jiraiya looked at Edward.

"Oh no, that's okay you don't have to waste your money on me." Edward looked out the window.

"It's called using not wasting."

"I'm okay, I'll buy myself something later."

"You have money?" Naruto asked.

"From my past job...I saved up." Jiraiya left and the whole room was silent. Naruto stood up and left the room. Just what was his problem? Edward watched him stand out on the balcony. Edward sat in the same spot for an hour until Jiraiya walked through the door. He looked at Edward, who hadn't moved from her spot. He set the food on the table in the kitchen.

"Naruto!" Naruto opened the glass door and took the food out excitedly. Edward pulled out her journal and flipped through it. Memories made their way into her mind. She flipped to the page of Human Transmutation.

"Human Transmutation? What's that?" Edward snapped the book shut.

"N-nothing..."

"Right, like that's not suspicious at all." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and sat down in front of Edward. Edward looked down at her gloved hands. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes when he spotted a mark on her bruised neck. He shook his head. He had to be imagining things. "So, you said you wanted a family right?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your previous one?"

"They're all dead." Edward's throat tightened.

"Oh...sorry." Jiraiya wanted to ask how but didn't. Edward shrugged off her jacket so that she was only wearing her black tank top. Jiraiya stared at her right arm. She took her boots off and Jiraiya saw her left leg was also metal. He also noticed all her scars. Edward coughed. Jiraiya also noticed her flushed face. Edward sneezed. Jiraiya put his bowl down and came back to give her a towel.

"Thanks..." she pulled it close to her.

"You better not be lying about Tsunade."

"I'm not..."_ Roy had better be right about this._ Edward rubbed her nose. She hated feeling vulnerable. Naruto refused to be in the same room with her. "Why..." Edward bit her lip. "Why does Naruto not like me?" Jiraiya blinked.

"What do you mean?" they both looked out the door at Naruto.

"Is it because of my automail?" Edward looked at her arm. "I know it's ugly and all..." Edward sighed and fell backwards on the comfy floor. She yawned and curled into a ball. Jiraiya spotted the big bruise on her back from when Kisame slammed her into the wall.

"Hey Ed..."

"What?"

"After we left...what happened to you?" Edward didn't reply.

"I don't want to talk about it." she hugged her knees. "When are we leaving?"

"Getting impatient?"

"No...I just want to see her. She was my mother's sister after all."

"Trisha?"

"Yeah. Mom..." Edward sighed. She stood up and walked out the back door. She didn't spare a glance at Naruto and watched the sunset. Naruto glanced at her and blushed. He ate his Ramen quietly. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." Edward finally said. Naruto looked at her left leg. He examined her up and down. _Wait, when did I ever say she did something wrong?_ Naruto still hadn't spoken to her. She was curious about that word she heard yesterday...a Shinobi, was it? "What's a Shinobi?" Naruto finished his bowl and walked inside, ignoring her question. Edward kinda expected that. She pulled out her old journal again.

"Naruto, are you avoiding Edward?"

"Hm? No."

"You like her."

"No, I don't. I don't even know her." Naruto stated reasonably.

"Well you should get to know her."

"She seems whiny."

"Maybe that's because of her wounds." Jiraiya reasoned back. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." Naruto was about to confront her but he saw a mark on her back neck. Naruto froze. That was the same exact mark that was on Sasuke. He backed away. "Hey Jiraiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I tell you about the Chunin exam two years ago?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said that Sasuke had been marked?"

"Yeah?" Naruto looked back at Edward.

"She has been marked too."

"What?!" Jiraiya stood up and slammed his hands on the table. They both looked over at Edward, who seemed to not notice the noise. Her journal was sticking out of her butt pocket. How had she not heard the noise?

"The mark on her neck! It's exactly like Sasuke's!"

"That isn't good. Does that mean Orochimaru's after her? Hm." Edward hugged herself. "Just what happened after we left her?" Naruto clenched his fists. He shouldn't had said anything.

"Maybe we should go talk to her..." Naruto admitted.

"I thought you were avoiding her?"

"I was not!"

"Okay, okay, let's go then." they exited to the balcony. Edward was silent as she propped her elbows on the rail.

"Edward..." Naruto whispered. She didn't reply.

"Ed, we need to talk."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm watching the sunset."

"Why?"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Are you okay?"

"Al and I used to watch the sunset all the time before...what was it you wanted to talk about?" she wiped her tears secretly, though from the color of her eyelids you could tell she was crying, and turned around. Naruto blamed himself for making her cry.

"That mark on your neck."

"My bruise?"

"No, the other one."

"What other one?" she felt for the teeth marks but they weren't there.

"You don't know about it?" Pain shot through her neck.

"Ow!" she cried and clenched it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she coughed and her face started to get flushed. Her eyelids dared to fall. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward. Naruto caught her.

"Ed?!" Jiraiya shook Edward.

"Crap, get her inside." Naruto picked her up and laid her on their big futon they shared. Edward started murmuring 'I'm sorry.' over and over again.

"What's she so sorry about?" Jiraiya asked. He saw something black on the floor in the corner of his eye. He turned and walked over to the black journal and picked it up. "Maybe there's something in here." Jiraiya flipped to the first page which was a bunch of neat cursive writing: Ingredients for a human being. "What the hell is this?"

"What?" Naruto asked from within the room.

"Nothing." Jiraiya flipped through the pages and read. He saw the word he spotted from before.

_Human Transmutation-Bringing a human back to life using Alchemy. They say it can't be done. Maybe Al and I can change that. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. She was the only one we had left, I can't bare to see Alphonse cry. We just need the right theorem. Maybe, we can bring her back. Only one question remains though, why have all the others failed?_

"No way...did she try to bring someone back from the dead?" Jiraiya whispered. He flipped through all the entries until he came upon the first page of scraggly writing.

_Human Transmutation-Bringing a human back to life using Alchemy. It's impossible. I thought we could do it...I was wrong. Not only was the exchange not equivalent, but we fucked up. I don't really know what went wrong. I'd seen the Truth...Alphonse doesn't seem to know what I'm talking about. It took my leg for exchange and took Alphonse's entire body. I had to do something. I couldn't let him die. I performed a soul bound using my right arm. This isn't the end. This is only the beginning. Now all we have to do is find the Philosopher's Stone._

"This can't be right..." Jiraiya flipped through the pages and unique words flickered at him from time to time like a Gate, Transmutation Circle, State Alchemist, Chimera, Ishbalen, Homunculi, Philosopher's Stone. Jiraiya dropped the book. This wasn't any of his business...he picked it back up and put it in a drawer so that Naruto wouldn't find it. There was a scream in the room. Jiraiya ran into the room. Edward was kicking and screaming.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know?! She started saying something about a Transmutation and then she starting screaming bloody murder!"

"Go comfort her!" Naruto hesitantly held her in his arms. He hugged her tightly and she eventually quit struggling. She latched onto Naruto like a leech and started panting from all her thrashing. Naruto and Jiraiya both sighed. Naruto tried to pry her off of him. She just held on tighter. Naruto gave up and sighed. Jiraiya chuckled.

"I don't think she's going to let go anytime soon."

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! I'm so happy! I already got 5 reviews and I'm only on chapter 3 ^-^ Don't forget to mention this to your yaoi buddies! Haha~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I hope I can make it up to all of you by updating this story several times lol. I've got most of the chapters finished already. Sorry though, I've been busy with Midterms (exams) and studying. -sighs in relief- but I'm here with some more chapters so expect CHAPTER OVERLOAD! And be satisfied ^-^ hey at least I'm updating at all, right? Haha...I'm supposed to be updating my FMA/HP crossover TT^TT that might take some time...I don't have a chapter for that...I'll have to write one :/ But remember! The ones I'm posting now are just ones that I've finished already! I'm actually on maybe 8? I dunno...anyways...enjoy! You already know I don't own Naruto or Fma .**

Edward opened her eyes blearily. Last night was horrible. Her throat felt hoarse too. Edward snuggled into her very comfortable pillow. She hugged tighter for comfort. She received a mumble from her pillow. Edward blinked and hugged the pillow tighter to see what would happen. The pillow seemed to hug back.

"Eh?" she croaked. She looked up and Naruto's face was inches away from hers. Her face lit up and she screamed.

"What happened?!" Jiraiya ran in. He looked between the two teens. One of them was blushing and up against a wall in fright. The other was rubbing a bump on his head.

"Ouch, what the hell Edward?"

"Wh-wh-why were you sleeping with me!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're the one that wouldn't let go of me!" Jiraiya just watched. He was definitely going to write a book about this.

"What are you talking about!" Jiraiya laughed, interrupting their fight.

"Come on guys, breakfast is in the kitchen." Edward felt guilty for having Jiraiya buy her breakfast. Visions of her nightmare kept popping up in her mind at the table. Both Naruto and Jiraiya were chowing down. Don't get her wrong, she was hungry. She just didn't want whatever she ate to come back up.

"Ed, why aren't you eating?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of chicken.

"Naruto, close your mouth when you eat! It's not polite to talk to a girl like that." a flash of red outside caught Edward's attention. She looked at the two.

"I'm not hungry..."

"You didn't eat dinner yesterday...how long has it been since you've eaten?" Edward couldn't even remember. Even before the transmutation they performed, Edward was too focused on researching than eating.

"I'm not hungry..." she said again.

"You've got to eat." Edward pushed her plate away. "Edward." Jiraiya said in a warning tone. "Eat." Edward picked up the chop sticks and poked the chicken. It looked unappetizing. She frowned at it and pushed it away and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"We'll be heading out soon." Edward hacked a cough into her arm. "You've gotten sick...maybe we should wait for awhile..."

"Pervy Sage, I'm not done with my training yet..."

"Crap. I forgot all about that with what's been going on. Hey, you don't mind hanging around for another half year. You know, get to know each other better. Tsunade's not going anywhere." Edward sneezed. She hesitantly answered.

"Okay..."

"Great! Let's go training Pervy Sage!"

"Naruto, calm down." Jiraiya looked at Edward. "Are you going to come with?" Edward shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." she cleared her hoarse throat. They all dressed and went out to a field. Edward wasn't really paying attention to their training. She was more occupied with the forest. That was where she saw that flash of red. She looked at the others, who were too busy training to notice her. She stood up and walked closer to the woods.

"Ed!" Edward looked where Jiraiya had called. "What's up!?" Edward felt herself being yanked into the forest. She struggled her hardest against whoever was holding her. She looked down at the culprit who was holding her by her throat. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the familiar fish faced man.

"Let...go..." she whispered huskily.

"Ha, as if. I hadn't finished you off since last time." Kisame tightened his grip. Edward grabbed at his hands, trying to pull them off. Kisame saw a mark on her shoulder/neck. "What's that..." Kisame wondered.

"KISAME!" Itachi called.

"Damn it." Itachi came out from behind a tree, it looked like he'd been running. Edward's eyes started going dull. She directed her head towards Itachi, who had an insanely worried look on his face. Why was he worried? His eyes glowed red and little black dots pierced Kisame. Kisame dropped Edward, who landed on the ground with a _thud_. She gasped a breath of air and backed into a tree. She panted, feeling her throat.

"Edward!" Itachi rushed over after setting a Genjutsu on Kisame. "Wake up!" Itachi shook her. "Damn that Kisame." there was the sounds of crackling leaves.

"Ed?!" Jiraiya called out worriedly. Edward pushed Itachi away.

"Go, get out of here. Hurry." Itachi sighed and disappeared, he never noticed her curse mark. They didn't notice Kisame awaken from the Genjutsu. After Itachi disappeared, Edward was once again attacked by Kisame unexpectedly.

"This time." Kisame laughed evilly. "I'll crush it." she choked. Jiraiya and Naruto just rounded the corner when he slammed her into a tree. She screamed, that sounded more like a screech, trying to dig her nails into Kisame's skin.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Naruto charged. "RASENGAN!" he blasted Kisame with it. He let her ago and she fell lifelessly to the ground. She took deep breaths. How many more times was she going to be choked, damn it!?

"My God, Edward, are you okay?" Edward nodded and tried to stand up. She held onto a branch and pulled herself up. She held onto Jiraiya's arm to stay up.

"Water..."

"Naruto."

"Right!" Naruto left to retrieve her some water. He came back with a cup full of water. Edward wondered how he hadn't spilled it on the way here. She dry heaved. Jiraiya was getting worried. She couldn't throw anything up...since when was the last time she ate? Naruto handed her the drink and she drank greedily. She sighed, looking back at the forest.

"Why did you come over here if you knew it was dangerous?!"

"...I saw something..."

"That doesn't mean you check it out!" Edward shrugged.

"I did it out of habit."

"Habit?"

"Yeah...hey Jiraiya?"

"What?"

"What's a Shinobi."

"It's a ninja."

"Ninja?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I...I want to train with you guys." their eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You don't know any ninjutsu or even how to use your chakra!"

"I will learn!" she gave them both a determined look. Jiraiya was moved by the spark.

"Fine, you win."

"But!"

"No buts Naruto, what would happen if she was kidnapped again?" Naruto sighed.

"Okay..."

"Let's get out of here, I have a feeling we're being watched." Naruto nodded and took Edward's hand and dragged her out. Edward sent a sorrowful look back at the red eyes that were staring at her. The eyes closed.

"So, what do I do first?"

"Well, Chakra is the energy flow within your body. Sit here and try to focus on the energy you can feel within your body. I'll be right back."

"What do I do when I feel it?" Jiraiya put her hands together in a hand sign.

"Think about making another form of that chakra separate from your body. Think about making another one of yourself. Then tell me what you got." Edward nodded. Jiraiya went off to train Naruto. Edward focused on the energy within him. She felt it flowing through her body. Edward focused solely on retracting that energy out of herself. Then, she focused on her appearance...there was just one problem with that...ever since Edward transformed into a girl, she never saw what she looked like. So instead, she thought about her past self. She heard a poof and looked to her right to see an exact copy of her old self.

"AH!" she screamed and backed away from the clone. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Jiraiya and Naruto paused and looked over at the girl who was running from her own _male _clone, which was following her. "GO AWAY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Naruto burst into laughter while Jiraiya looked at the clone oddly. _Why did she make a guy?_

"Edward, calm down! That's your clone you made!" Edward stopped.

"Eh?" She turned around and looked at it. It grinned at her. She mentally face palmed, this was going to raise questions.

"Why is it a guy?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not sure...do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah?" Jiraiya pulled a mirror out of the travel bag and handed it to her. She looked at her face and saw a huge difference. She looked down at her body.

"Okay...now how do I get rid of him?" Jiraiya laughed.

"Focus on depleting all the chakra you took out." Jiraiya put her hands in the right sign and she disbanded it.

"That. Is. Fucking. Cool." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. He chuckled.

"Oh Edward, you're just too funny." Edward blushed.

"It's not funny..."

"You were afraid of your own clone!" Naruto laughed. Edward did the same sign before and made three other copies of herself.

"Oops...I made too much." Edward rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You progress pretty fast..."

"I guess...I'm considered a child prodigy where I'm from." she dispersed her clones. She looked at Naruto. "Wait...mine are transparent...well...I can walk through them. But Naruto's are solid, why is that?"

"His are Shadow Clones, they take a bit more chakra to fill in the spaces. Maybe Naruto can be your tutor." Edward stared at Naruto. Naruto grinned. He hadn't gotten to teach anyone since Konohamaru wanted to learn the Sexy Jutsu. "Knock yourselves out. I'll get us something to eat." Naruto nodded and begun teaching Edward.

"Hm...but what about the energy that's around you?"

"Eh?"

"The energy flow around-"

"Um, just use your own energy." Edward sighed.

"Okay." she tried her hardest and heard the sound. She looked at her Shadow Clone and sweat dropped. It was very descriptive but it was on the ground, passed out. "What happened to it?" Naruto laughed.

"You used too much chakra."

"Oh...no wonder I feel so tired."

"Okay guys, I'm back!" Jiraiya called. Naruto pushed Edward into Jiraiya.

"Eat! You can regain chakra that way!"

"Why is there another Edward passed out on the ground?" Naruto laughed.

"Ed ran out of chakra."

"Eat up." Jiraiya put a plate in front of Edward. Ed stared at it.

"Come on, Ed. Don't you want to train more?" Edward sighed and picked up her chopsticks and started eating. Jiraiya nodded, satisfied. Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto with their bowls and looked at the pathetic Shadow Clone. "Edward...you can disband this now." Jiraiya pointed at the clone.

"Oh yeah..." it poofed away.

"Nice to see she's recovering."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"So," a sly smirk marked Jiraiya's features. "When are you two love birds going to get together." Naruto choked on his noodles.

"PERVY SAGE!" Edward blinked and looked over.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"N-N-N-N-Nothing!"

"D'awe, you're shy."

"I AM NOT!" Edward gave them a cautious look before returning to her own soup.

She started thinking about how she had changed ever since she was transformed into a girl. She definitely looked different on the outside. For some reason, she was more calm and collected, though her inner self could show it's face every once and a while. Her mother was the Sloth Homunculus so maybe that's why she's so gentle. And Lust...well...Ed shook her head, blushing. So did the Homunculi make her like this? Al was gone too...so did his characteristics fuse with her as well? She was so confused. It was like all four of them combined into her. Their theory had to have been wrong then. So that was it then? She was different because of the transmutation, both inside and out. Edward slammed her fists on the table angrily. _Then what the hell did Alphonse die for?!_

"Edward? Are you okay?" Edward shot her head in the direction of the two. Naruto was holding Jiraiya up from the ground by his shirt. Edward huffed and traveled back into the midst of the field.

The field was large and she was in the middle of it. She spotted a tree. Well, she had to let her anger out on something...She sprinted towards the tree and punched it with her right arm as hard as she could. It fell down and landed with a loud thud. She was pretty angry...she glared down at the pitiful tree. She needed to be tough now, she couldn't sit around and do nothing! But she couldn't do anything about Alphonse's death. So what was she supposed to do now? She always had to have a purpose in life. Her purpose was to regain Al's body back...and Alphonse was...

"Damn it!" Edward focused her chakra in her fist by accident and punched the ground. It cracked down the middle. She panted angrily. The two guys sat there, afraid of Edward at the moment. She blinked and looked at what she had done. All there was for her was to get stronger...there was no one left to live for. Or maybe there was someone...someone who would protect her too. Both Itachi and Naruto flashed through her mind. She stood straight up and clapped her hands to fix the damage she'd done.

"Edward...are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I...I lived only for one reason. That reason is gone...what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto thought about her question. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Live."


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a bit of ItachixEdward fluff in this one ^-^ D'awe! Hehe...well dun own FMA nor Naruto! It's shorter than the last one but oh well XD**

Half a year had passed since the incident and Naruto, Edward, and Jiraiya got along really well. Edward's inner self was starting to express more than it used to. They all had their moments when embarrassing things would happen, but overall, it was great for the three of them. The only problem was that Edward's shoulder really started to ache. Not her right one either. So, today was the day they went back to the Leaf Village. Edward was grinning.

"Excited much?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto laughed.

"I don't know, Ed, you might be a bit surprised when you meet her."

"As long as I have someone I can protect and live with, I'm good." she smiled. Naruto smiled at her. She had her days but overall, she was a great person. They all walked through the village doors. Naruto climbed a pole and spread his arms wide.

"Now this takes me back!"

"Naruto!" Edward heard a girl call. Naruto looked down at the girl. "When did you get here?!" Naruto hopped down and trotted over to her. Edward looked away. Their reunion was none of her business. Instead, she locked eyes with familiar red ones.

"Whose she?" their conversation lingered to Edward's ears.

"That's Ed."

"Ed? Isn't that-"

"Sh!"

"Okay, who is she though?"

"She's Lady Tsunade's niece."

"What?! Really? That's great, let's go!" Edward followed them. She smiled at the two.

"This will be the first time Ed meets her." Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a female voice demanded. Sakura opened the door.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Tsunade's face changed serious when she saw Ed. "And whose this?" Edward opened her mouth to reply when Tsunade spotted her curse mark.

"I'm-"

"You have a curse mark." She said openly. The room went silent and Sakura's eyes widened.

"I...um...well...I..." Edward stuttered. She reached up and covered it with her right hand. Why was Tsunade so serious about this?

"Are you a friend of Orochimaru?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Mhm..." Tsunade didn't seem convinced. "Are you involved with any criminals?"

"Grandma what is this, an interrogation?"

"She was attacked by the Akatsuki." Jiraiya saw the importance in this conversation. Everyone in the room knew of the Akatsuki so he found it appropriate enough to say so.

"Oh really? Why were you attacked?" she tapped her fingernails on the desk.

"Um..."

"You're hiding something." Edward flinched and didn't decline. She looked at the others.

"I..."

"What is it? Spit it out."

"Kisame didn't like me..." Ed shuffled her feet.

"You know his name too." Edward's heartbeat sped up. She didn't expect this to happen.

"Well..." Edward looked at Naruto.

"Your conversation is with me. If you don't speak up I may have to use force." Edward looked down. This definitely wasn't how her meeting was supposed to go.

"When I first met Jiraiya and Naruto, they didn't trust me either so they left me homeless in the rain." Sakura sent a awful look towards Naruto. "Then...I was sitting on a bench and someone had comforted me."

"Who was it? Tell me."

"It was...it...I...why?"

"It had to be a criminal if you wont speak up." she stood up harshly and made her look into her eyes. "Tell me."

"Grandma-"

"Naruto be quiet." Edward darted her eyes to Naruto worriedly.

"You can't punish Ed! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"The person that comforted her has been following you three. She just led an enemy to our village! We're in a crisis right now and she put you all in danger! We can't afford risking our lives! She knew he was following and didn't say anything about it! I can tell from the look in her eyes." Naruto's expression was heartbroken. "Now tell me or I will use force." Tsunade yanked her chin forward so that Edward would direct her eyes toward her.

"He said his name was..." she looked at Naruto apologizing with looks. He understood though. If someone he cared about was a criminal and did the same thing, it'd be hard for him to confess too.

"If you hesitate I will personally find out and kill him." Edward panicked.

"Hi-his name w-was...Itachi." That was enough to send her flying through the wall.

"Ed!" Naruto started. Sakura provoked him. "Sakura!"

"You could've been killed because of her!" Sakura glared. Tsunade grabbed the front of Edward's shirt.

"Why would you do that!?" blood fell from Edward's lips, down her chin.

"He saved me."

"Get out." she dropped her and glared. "Get out and don't come back to this village." Tears leaked out of her eyes. Who was this lady? Was she really her aunt? How could she be so cruel?

"Grandma!"

"Naruto, you will escort her out of the village." Naruto glared at her.

"Whatever." Naruto helped Edward up. Jiraiya sighed. Naruto looked at the blood flowing out of Ed's mouth and the bruise that was forming. He led her away, but sent a glare at Tsunade before doing so.

"Naruto...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same thing." they approached the gate in silence.

"What will I do now? She was my only family."

"I don't know, Ed." Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks for everything." they released each other and she turned around and walked out. Naruto clenched his fists angrily.

"Bye Ed." Naruto whispered. Edward walked around on her own. What will she do now? There was a rustle in the bushes. She pulled a kunai out of the ninja pack she bought.

"Whose there?" Her voice wavered. Itachi walked out of the bushes, smiling. "Itachi? Is...is that you?" Edward walked forward a bit. Edward ran forward and hugged him. Itachi ran his fingers through Ed's hair.

"Are you hurt?" Edward hugged him. Itachi cupped Ed's face. He rubbed the blood and tears away. "Come with me?" It was more of a request. Edward clung to Itachi's arm as he led her away from the village.

"Kisame doesn't like me..."

"He can deal with it. What happened at the village?"

"Tsunade knew you were following us and she didn't like that I didn't tell the others about it..."

"So you were banished from the village?"

"Yeah." Edward shivered.

"Come here." Edward obeyed. Itachi wrapped a cloaked arm around her an she blushed.

"If I were to show you my hideout, would you reveal it to anyone?"

"I would never." Edward hugged Itachi from under the cloak. "Itachi?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you comfort me?"

"You're a special person, I could tell from just looking at you." Ed laid her head on Itachi's shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested while walking. She opened them again and they were in a cave.

"Ah, Itachi. It was nice of you to join us-whose that?" Deidara asked, trotting over to her. "She's pretty cute." Edward blushed.

"You trust this girl?" Zestu asked.

"I do." Deidara narrowed his eyes and dragged a finger down her chin.

"Blood?" Edward touched her face and wiped away the stray blood. "Who did that to you?" Edward didn't answer him.

"Itachi, why have you brought her here? Did you want her to become a member?"

"No. I will be protecting her." Itachi sent a glare Kisame's way.

"Why? She doesn't seem very valuable."

"Orochimaru seemed to think differently." Itachi's eyes directed on her shoulder.

"When did that happen?" "After..." Edward clutched her throat. "I see..."

"But what is so special about her?" Hidan asked. Sasori quickly took out a simple kunai and charged at the girl. Edward sensed the blade and clapped her hands. They all watched as she transmuted her automail into the trademark blade and blocked the attack. Itachi watched as Edward slyly stuck her foot out and tripped the puppet master. He suddenly flew back up an she jumped away and struck a battle pose.

"What was with that hand sign?" Deidara whispered. She clapped her hands again and slammed them on the ground. They all waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"What was that?" Sasori smirked. Ed returned the smirk. The ground beneath Sasori came up and encased him in a cocoon. "Impressive." Edward clapped her hands and undid the cocoon.

"Indeed." She jogged on back to Itachi.

"Ah, she's good! Very good!" One of the members cheered. He had an orange mask that was twisted into a spiral.

"Itachi?"

"What is it now?"

"...what does the Akatsuki do?"

"The Akatsuki." Kakuzu's hoarse voice spoke. "Seals the chakra of tailed beasts from Jinchuriki's."

"Jinchuriki's..." Edward backed up. She remembered hearing Naruto and Jiraiya talking about that. Naruto was one of them. "You mean..."

"Naruto too."

"No...I'm sorry Itachi...I can't..."

"Don't leave Edward, I have to protect you." Edward's bangs hid her expression.

"There's more ways to protect someone without having to be around them all the time..." Edward booked it out of there and hid behind a tree. The others spread out to look for her but it was like she completely disappeared.

"Where'd she go?!"

"Don't worry, she wont tell anyone." Itachi said calmly. "She wouldn't be able to."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are reviewing XD ...I really do like it when you review guys :D everytime I see one, no matter what it says, I always smile. Don'tcha wanna make me smile? -Smile by Uncle Kracker plays in the background- Okay okay...I get it...lol...on with the story!**

Edward walked down the path. She felt so alone now that she had left Itachi. Itachi still stayed around to help her even after she went to Naruto. Edward tied her hair in a braid and approached a sign. Edward looked at a sign. She didn't think there were any other towns near Konoha. It read 'Ritoru.' "Ritoru?" Edward looked passed the sign and saw a few small buildings ahead. She walked forward and looked around. This place was like a ghost town. She could tell people lived here though. She walked down through the town and saw a big burly bald man blocking an entrance way to a pub. He was the only one outside. Edward walked up to him. "Excuse me."

"What do you want-oh...hello there."

"Um, hey." Edward had a bad feeling about this guy.

"So, I haven't seen you around town before."

"Uh...yeah, I just got here. I wanted to ask why no one's outside." the man's goofy smile changed into an ugly frown.

"You haven't heard?" Edward backed away out of her feeling of uneasiness.

"Heard what?" the man grinned.

"We bandits have taken over this town. Now, if you don't want to get hurt, you'll have to come with me."

"Eh? You expect me to come with an ugly guy like you, no fucking way." Edward crossed her arms. Many of the townspeople, who had come out of their houses to watch, gasped.

"That wasn't very nice little girl." Edward's eye twitched.

"Your face isn't very nice either, maybe you need someone to fix it up for you." a couple chuckles arose from him.

"And who do you think you are?" Edward smirked and ran towards him. She hit him full force in the face.

"I think I'm going to be the person to kick your ass."

"What the hell?!" the man's nose was bleeding really badly. More bandits rushed out of the building and surrounded her.

"Now, now, don't you think ten on one is unfair? Well, we can always make this fair." she made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she shouted. She created nine other clones and they attacked all the men. She had her own fill of a few five. Soon enough, all the men were piled up in one stack. A young adult, who looked like he was in his twenties, walked out of the pub. He had long brown hair that was braided and piercing blue eyes.

"Who did this?" everyone was silent. He looked around and spotted the girl.

"You there, tell me who did this."

"And what if I don't want to?" she smirked. The man grabbed a small child and glared.

"Then you will have the consequences to see this little girl die." Edward had a sudden rush of protective adrenaline run through her. Her curse mark started to ache really bad. Marks started to flow out of her mark and created lightning, or Alchemy, marks through the side of her body.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll let her go."

"What the..." he smirked. "Is that a challenge?" he threw the girl aside and ran towards her. She didn't move until the last second. Edward created a shadow clone of herself and held out her left hand towards it. The clone started to make a swirling ball of air. Normally, if Edward had two flesh hands, she could make her own Rasengan. But since she had automail, that wasn't possible. "What is that...?"

"She's a Shinobi!" one of the townspeople called.

"Not quite!" she charged at the man and threw a shuriken as a distraction. The man sidestepped it and she blasted him with her Rasengan. He grabbed her right hand and threw her into a building.

"What the hell did you do!" the man placed his hand over his aching side. Edward had not yet recovered from the dizzying throw. He stomped into the building and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"What was that?!" he shook her. One of the townsfolk grabbed her shuriken and stabbed him in the back. He groaned in pain and turned around. Edward's marks started sizzling back into the curse mark. The man seethed at the guy and disappeared.

"Are you alright?!" the man ran over to her.

"Eh, me? I'm just fine." she passed out.

* * *

"Who is she exactly, Mr. Yukan?" Edward heard voices around her.

"I'm not sure. She's not a Shinobi. She doesn't have a headband."

"So she's a ninja but not a Shinobi?"

"Exactly. She must've had someone who trained her. The only ones that know the Rasengan are the Minato, Jiraiya, and Naruto. Edward opened her eyes, hearing her teachers' names.

"She's awake!" Edward sat up and shook the dizziness away.

"Hello..." Edward looked at the man who saved her before. "Where am I?"

"You're in Nudoru's Ramen...in Ritoru."

"Eh?" Edward's stomach growled at the mention of food. Mr. Yukan chuckled. "I'll make you something. Emi, talk to her." "Alright!" Emi was around twelve years of age. She had bright red hair and purple eyes. Her hair was chin-length and she had a bright shine around like she lit up the room.

"So, what's your name?"

"Um..." Emi frowned.

"You don't want to say your name? I have to call you something." she giggled. Edward smiled.

"You can call me by my last name. It's Elric." she frowned.

"That's boring! How about we make it more exciting!" Edward raised an eyebrow. "How about Ellie?!"

"Well, I don't know it sounds kinda-"

"Ellie! Yes, that is what I'll call you!" Emi hugged Edward. "We'll be Ellie and Emi!" Ed sighed, there was no avoiding it.

"Elric, huh?" Mr. Yukan placed a bowl of Ramen on Edward's lap. "Okay, I can deal with that." he smiled. Other people came in and congratulated them both for taking the bandits down. "I only stabbed him once, Elric did all the work."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I'm alive. He could've killed me any second."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ellie, why don't you smile?"

"Eh?"

"It makes you feel better."

"Yeah, I guess." Edward smiled sadly at her. She didn't seem satisfied.

"Emi! Come on, you have to clean your room!" Emi whined.

"Coming, mom!" Emi looked at Edward. "I'll see you later, Ellie!" Edward finished her Ramen and gave Mr. Yukan the empty bowl. Ramen reminded her of Naruto...

"So, why did you come to this town?" Mr. Yukan asked, dealing out some bowls.

"I was actually just passing by. Though I am looking for a place to stay." One of the townspeople gave her her suitcase that she dropped while fighting.

"You could stay here!" Mr. Yukan grinned.

"I have no where to stay at though..."

"How about this, you work for me and I'll set up a room in the back and you can sleep here. I'll even throw in all free meals, three times a day, what do ya say?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, you can start now!"

"Eh?" Mr. Yukan pushed her in the back.

"For now, just was dishes." he shut the door behind him. Edward looked around and saw a large stack of dishes by the sink.

"Just how long has he been stacking these?" she grabbed a plate, standing on her tip-toes to reach. She ran the sink water and grabbed a few dishes and started washing. The pile kept on growing as Suki, Mr. Yukan's helper, brought more dishes in.

"You sure are working hard." she commented as she laid another stack down.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why did you accept his offer?"

"Well, I guess it's because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"What happened to your family?"

"They're all...dead."

"Don't you have any friends to stay with?"

"Not really..."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I hope we can help you though." she smiled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this can become your new home."

**Grrrrr the entire thing put itself in one paragraph and I had to keep on separating the quotes...it was making me really mad lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Naruto is, is after the who Gaara incident. I forgot how that was important to the story but I guess it is...somehow...lol. Sorry that this ones kinda short :/**

A couple weeks had passed since Edward had started working at Nudoru's. They had quite a lot of customers. Suki was led to believe that it was because Edward was working there. Several times they had to swap places because people wanted to talk to the savior of their town. When Edward had a break, or the day off, she helped out around town. It seemed like she was always busy. Today was the most busiest day they had all month. To say Edward was exhausted, was an understatement. She wobbled back into the kitchen to swap with Suki. She chuckled.

"Customers gotcha beat, huh?"

"Yeah, can I just stick with dish duty for now?"

"Sure, Elric." she dried her hands off and took the notepad from Edward and rushed out the door.

"Where do they all come from?" Edward was starting to regret saving the town! She smiled to herself. Naruto probably would've done the same thing. Edward took a rag and started washing the dishes in the sink. She wondered why Itachi hadn't made an appearance to her yet. Maybe he didn't like what she said to him. Suki came back with less dishes then she usually would. She sighed.

"Now all the customers are leaving!"

"Sorry, Suki."

"That's no problem. We've been working you so hard all month, you deserve a break."

"Thanks." Edward smiled one of her rare smiles. Suki returned it. She left to go serve some more customers. Edward heard a loud voice through the door.

"Wow! I can't believe it! An actual town, other than Konoha, has a Ramen shop!" Edward nearly dropped her plate. What were the chances of Naruto being here?

"It seems that all the bandits are gone from this place." a monotone voice had said. It was unfamiliar to Edward.

"Can't you be more emotional about it, Sai?" Sakura complained. Edward bit her lip. Suki walked back in with a few dishes.

"There's Shinobi in our shop! I can't believe it!" Edward chuckled and continued washing. It was nice to know that everyone was happy though.

"So, Naruto. Tell me more about this Edward girl." Edward accidentally dropped a plate and it broke, the entire shop was silent.

"Elric, be careful in there!"

"Okay!" she yelled back and fixed the plate. She sighed, today was going to be a long day for her if they were staying.

"Naruto, if you don't let go of her, you'll never get far." Tsunade's voice resounded through the door. Edward frowned. What was Tsunade doing there? And who the hell is Sai?

"Hey, Suki, who was that in the kitchen? Her voice sounded familiar..." Edward groaned. Can't Sakura just butt out?

"That was Elric-"

"Ellie!" Emi corrected.

"Elric? But that's my sisters..." Tsunade whispered to herself, Edward could hear it loud and clear. Weight behind her shifted.

"I finally found you." a cool voice spoke in her ear. Edward stiffened.

"Orochimaru?"

"Ah, you remember me." his hands slithered around her body.

"Now just come quietly and I promise I wont hurt anyone here." Edward squeezed a bowl and it cracked.

"Go away."

"Now, now, what's with the temperamental attitude?" Edward's curse mark burned.

"Get...out..." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Does it hurt?" He placed his fingers on her skin. She bit her lip to hold in her scream.

"What do you want?" Edward's voice wavered.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Tsunade's voice reached Orochimaru's ears.

"Ah, what's this? Tsunade's here? Well, maybe it's time I paid her a visit." everything that happened next was a blur to Edward. The next thing she knew, Orochimaru was gone and so was the wall, and since when did she end up outside on the ground?

"Orochimaru?!" Tsunade yelled in surprise. Edward panicked. What was happening? Where was Orochimaru? Where was Tsunade and the others? Were they hurt?

"I finally get the chance to kill you." his voice surrounded the air.

"Orochimaru! Show yourself!"

"Soon enough, Lady Hokage." his voice bit.

"Grandma Tsunade, what's going on?!" both Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Die!" Edward pushed herself up and looked around dizzily. She spotted Orochimaru, sword emerging out of his throat, aimed at Tsunade. Another rush of protecting came over Edward. Whether Tsunade wanted to believe it or not, she was her only family left. Edward ran and threw herself in front of Tsunade. The sword hovered right above her heart. It just barely missed.

"ELLIE!" Emi shouted.

"Edward?" Naruto whispered.

"Damn it, why would you do that?!" Orochimaru screeched as he pulled the sword out. Edward stood strong. Orochimaru sent one last glare at her before disappearing. His whole plan was ruined...unless Tsunade healed the brat.

"W-why?" Tsunade stuttered. Blood came rushing out of Edward's mouth. Sakura too, seemed confused.

"Because..." Edward panted. "That's what family do for each other." Edward fell and someone had caught her. The three ninja's looked up to see a ripped Itachi. He fell to his knees and laid her out. Edward's eyes were closed. They all stared at Itachi in shock...well, except for Sai.

"Edward? You can't die...you can't..." Itachi put her hair behind her ears, out of her face, and laid his hand down beside her. Edward's hand reached out and laid it over Itachi's.

"I'm not dead. I wont die so easily." Tsunade finally figured out why Edward wouldn't tell her about Itachi...she loved Itachi. Of course...Tsunade probably wouldn't've told her either. Itachi looked up and met Tsunade's brown ones.

"What are you waiting for?! She saved your life now it's time for you to do the same!" Naruto, not caring that Itachi was there, rushed to Edward's side. His hands were trembling. He looked at the marks that covered her skin. They reminded him of Sasuke's...hers were more lightning-like though...

"Grandma!" he shouted. Edward was getting a headache from all the shouting. Sai watched from afar as Tsunade approached the two. She too fell to her knees and looked at the mess she'd made.

"My family?" Tsunade put her hands on Edward's chest. Jiraiya walked over too.

"She was your niece, Tsunade. And Trisha Elric's daughter." Emi rushed over, balling her eyes out. Tears gathered in Tsunade's eyes. She would not let them fall. Jiraiya kept a close eye on Itachi, who also seemed heartbroken at the fallen girl.

"Ellie, you can't go away!" Edward squeezed Itachi's hand. Her marks began to absorb back into the curse mark.

"I wont...go...yet...No matter how much...I'd want to..." Edward's breath hitched and she coughed out some more blood.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called. Sakura ran over. "Help me with this." Sakura nodded and placed her hands on Edward's chest as well. She looked at Itachi. _This is Sasuke's brother...the one Sasuke left the village to kill. It's all his fault then! But, why is he so sad?_ Edward closed her eyes peacefully. The villagers neared and watched in horror. They all started tearing up. Sai was trying to get information from them. Naruto listened in.

"This town...it was overrun by bandits. All hope was lost until Elric showed up. She got rid of them all and scared off the boss. We'd all be gone without her..."

"She worked hard everyday. When she wasn't working in the shop, she was helping others with their work."

"Emi had been so lonely since her sister died. She barely ever smiled again. But then she met Elric and named her after her own sister. Then again, it could've been because the ending of her name was the same...Elric was always loyal to everyone. She spoke a lot about her little brother...and about her old friends, Itachi and Naruto. The last she ever spoke of her past was about Tsunade...no one believed her when she had told them she was her aunt...I feel so terrible about this situation...she only wanted to be accepted." Naruto looked down at Edward's pale face. He also looked at Itachi's. Itachi seemed to be the one who was most affected by this. He squeezed her hand tightly as she squeezed back. Only one question remained in everyone's mind. Will she live?


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, I never knew updating could be so tiring...lol I'm probably driving my friend nuts right now (she has me followed on her iPhone) Here's another chapter...so I guess I'm probably working on 9 then? I don't even know anymore O_O** Edward reopened her eyes to see a crowd of people surrounding her. The crowd composed of Itachi, Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, and Sai. She looked at everyone through her dull eyes. Pain was aching above her heart and she tried to move, but she couldn't. "Itachi...you're under arrest." Edward faced Tsunade. Itachi looked up evilly. "You really think that's the most important thing right now? Your niece is dying right now and that's all you care about?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.  
"Why do you care so much for her?" Itachi didn't answer. He looked down and saw that she was awake. "Edward..." Edward blinked slowly and tried her best to smile at him. It probably looked more like a grimace. She looked to Tsunade and sighed in relief. "You're...okay..." she closed her eyes and smiled. This action tug at Tsunade's heart. "Itachi..." "Don't...take...him...away..." Edward said slowly. "He means...no harm..." "What are you talking about?! He tried to catch Naruto!" "Itachi...tell them..." "Tell them what?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighed. "I wasn't trying to catch you." "What do you mean?" Jiraiya squinted his eyes. "It was all part of the plan. I knew you'd come to save Naruto. I also knew Sasuke would be there...The only reason I made such a show was because Kisame was around. I don't mean any harm to you guys. I only want Sasuke to get stronger, though I didn't think he'd go so far as to join Orochimaru." Itachi sighed. "I haven't captured any of the tailed beasts, though I try my best to get the Akatsuki to think that I'm on their side." "It can't be...you slaughtered your own clan-!" Tsunade declined. "On orders. The higher ups in the Leaf Village saw the Uchiha Clan as a nuisance." the Sanin's eyes widened. Sai said nothing. The ANBU knew about this. Jiraiya looked at Sai. "Is that true, Sai?!" Sai nodded.  
"So...you're not a criminal after all?" Tsunade asked. Edward opened her eyes and looked at Itachi. She smiled. "I knew it..." she squeezed his hand. Itachi smiled. It was an odd sight for them. "But..." Edward's smile faded. "What will happen now...?" Itachi frowned. "That's right...Sasuke wants to kill you...what if..." that thought just broke Edward's heart. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing Itachi die. Pain ran through her chest and she clutched at it painfully. She pushed up with her hands and sat up. Tsunade watched achingly. This was all _her _fault. "I wont let that happen." Edward panted. She grabbed onto a ledge and burned up. Her head started to ache really bad. "Edward, are you okay? You don't look so good..." Itachi frowned and felt her forehead. He made her lay back down. "She's burning up..." Itachi looked up at Tsunade. "Ellie can come over and borrow my bed!" Emi finally piped up after all the seriousness. She blushed as they all looked over at her. Itachi carried Edward bridal style and followed the little girl. The others watched before following too. Itachi wiped the blood from her mouth. The mother didn't bother them, but helped Mr. Yukan and Suki clean up. Itachi laid her down. "Itachi...why do you protect her so much?" Sai asked curiously. He was still new to this emotion stuff. Itachi smiled down at her. "She is different than most people. She has endured harsh things, I have seen it myself with these eyes. The determination in her eyes...she is determined to protect the ones she loves. She truly is a good person." Itachi said simply. He frowned. "However, I know my own fate, and I can't protect her forever..." "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke will achieve his goal of killing me." they were all silent. Itachi brushed his hand against Edward's cheek. "I will be gone and she wont have anyone left to protect her. Being banished from the Leaf Village and all." Itachi darted his eyes towards Tsunade and she instantly felt guilty. They were all silent. Edward's breath started to become uneven. They all stared at her. Itachi was protectively staring. "Sorry..." she murmured so quietly that only Naruto, who was surprisingly nearest to her, heard it. "Oh no..." "What is it?" Itachi asked quickly. "She's having a nightmare again." "Nightmare?" "Again?" "When she stayed with us for a half year, she tended to get nightmares every once and a while..." they all stared at her as she started struggling. Itachi rushed to her side. Naruto watched sadly as she latched onto him. "You guys might wanna close your ears."  
"Why would we-" Tsunade was cut off by a loud shriek. Naruto didn't even flinch. He was used to this. The others immediately covered their ears. "Edward! Calm down! You're okay now!" Itachi soothed. Her shriek eventually died down and she was drowning herself in cold sweat, clinging to Itachi like the world depended on it. "You're going to be there awhile...Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage, I need to talk with you." Naruto exited the room. The Sanins looked at each other before following Naruto. Sakura felt the need to give Edward some privacy. "Sai...let's go help them clean up." "Okay." Sai followed Sakura out of the room. _You're going to be there awhile..._Itachi went ahead and took off his cloak and threw it aside like it didn't even matter. He climbed in the bed with her and soothed her mutterings by running his fingers through her hair. He wiped away the tears that dared to spill out of her eyelids. She hugged him tightly, afraid to let go...afraid that he would disappear. Every once in awhile, Tsunade would check on Edward to make sure her fever didn't go any higher. She felt so..._wrong._ She had banished her own niece from her village. And Edward had saved her life. Maybe she could welcome her back with open arms? But then...what about Itachi? She looked at the sleeping pair. Sasuke would hear of it if Itachi was in their village...then maybe he could go somewhere nearby and hide. Or he could disguise himself and hide in the village secretly and use someone else's name. She smiled as Edward squeezed Itachi tighter. Tsunade left to give them some privacy. "Is she alright?" Naruto asked, a worried expression was plastered to his face. "Her fever stayed the same. At least it's not going back up." "Yeah..." Naruto looked at the door before leaving the house. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Why..." "Huh?" He looked up from the journal he'd been reading. He knew it was wrong to read Edward's journal but the kid was just so intelligent. He was intrigued by her theories, even though he barely comprehended any of it. He closed the book shut and handed it to Tsunade.  
"What's this?"  
"It's Edward's journal."

"You've been reading this?!" "Calm down, Tsunade. That's not a diary. It is a journal of recorded data. She expresses her feelings within the data. That's as close as a diary you can get. From reading that book, I can just tell that she would never tell anyone about this. Although...she seems to speak of a Colonel in that book a lot." "A Colonel?" Jiraiya chuckled. "A Bastard Colonel, at that. Seems like she doesn't like it when people make fun of her height." "Isn't this invading her privacy?" "I wouldn't necessarily call it that...you should read it. You're her aunt, after all. The only family she's got left. Read it, you'll also find out why she was screaming in her dream."  
"Nightmare..." Tsunade corrected. "Yeah...her nightmare. You deserve to know what's been going on with her." "And you?" "I was just a curious guy who wanted to help out a friend of mine." Tsunade gulped and flipped to the first page. It was a journal entry. Jiraiya invited her to the seat next to him. She complied. He poured her some sake and she took it gratefully. Jiraiya took out his own paper and started to write his book. They were silent for awhile. Tsunade seemed interested in the journal so much that she didn't see Naruto walk in.  
"Whatcha readin'?" he peeked over her shoulder. She snapped the book shut. "Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked a bit harshly. "I could ask you the same thing, Grandma Tsunade. What are you reading?" "That's none of your business, Naruto. Why have you come?" "To ask when we're leaving." "We're staying the night because of Edward's condition." "Eh?" Naruto complained. "Naruto, you should go help the townspeople clean up." Jiraiya said as he wrote a character in his book. "Yeah, well, they're almost finished. What to do, what to do."  
"Why don't you go practice your teamwork skills with Sai?" "Ah, great idea Pervy Sage!" Naruto rushed out the door. They could hear his calls from inside."Sai! Sakura! Where are you!?" the two sweat dropped. "That was a bit too easy." "No, Naruto's just a knucklehead." they both chuckled. "He is, isn't he?" 


	9. Chapter 9

**My...fingers...hurt...so...bad...TT^TT This one, so far, is the only one that didn't put the quotes together! I'm so happy ^-^**

Edward opened her eyes and saw Itachi fade through her vision. He was sleeping and she smiled at his peaceful face. He looked less stressed when he was asleep. Her eyes started to droop just watching him sleep. She yawned, a bit painfully, and Itachi woke up and looked at her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit I guess, but I do have a bit of a headache."

"That's better..."

"Itachi...I...I need to tell you something." Itachi knew this was coming. "I know we just met and all but..."

"Edward."

"I don't care if you don't I just feel like I have to say it!" she frowned. Itachi sighed. He didn't want to make leaving her any harder than it already is. "I'm sorry but I-"

"No, Edward...I'm sorry." Itachi's eyes glowed red and the back pupil's started to spin. She looked up.

"I love-" Her eyelids dropped and she fell into a deep sleep. Itachi dressed into his cloak and hopped out the window. He slammed it down and wandered off to the woods. Tsunade decided at that point to go check on Edward. She gave the bed a confused look. _When did Itachi leave?_ She walked towards the bed and put her hand on Edward's forehead. _She's has a fever...where's Itachi...wait..._Tsunade realized that Edward was under a Genjutsu.

"Why would Itachi put her under a Genjutsu?" Tsunade wondered aloud. She released the Genjutsu and Edward sat up quickly.

"Ouch." she held her hand on her chest. Edward looked up. "Tsunade? What are you..." Edward widened her eyes. She put her hand on her head from the pain. Tsunade did the same but used her chakra to heal her. Her head did feel a little better.

"We're going to Konoha and you're coming with...where's Itachi?" Edward bowed her head.

"He's not coming."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know." she answered honestly.

"Okay, well...I'm going to get ready and I'll come back to pick you up. I'm gathering some supplies." Edward nodded and she left her.

Edward put her face in her hands. What was so wrong with her? She couldn't live like this anymore. She honestly loved Itachi and he didn't love her like that back. He just wanted to let his brother kill him. What was Edward supposed to do in this Konoha anyways? There was literally nothing left for her. She just wanted to be with Alphonse. She felt so alone. Nobody could ever make her feel loved, she just wanted to die. Edward looked at the bedside table at her ninja pack. She bit her lip. All it took was one hit...Edward grabbed the bag and pulled out a kunai. She closed her eyes and held the blade to her heart. Edward bit her lip and pushed just a little and it formed a cut. Her eyes shut even tighter and just as she was about to finish it, the blade was knocked from her hands and at the wall. She choked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Tsunade shouted. Edward burst into tears. Her head was aching more than ever. Edward didn't answer her. Tsunade sighed and sat down on the bed. "Ed..."

"I can't..." Edward shook her head.

"Look at me." Tsunade said gently. Edward raised her bloodshot eyes to Tsunade. "Don't do this. What can't you do?"

"I can't live like this! I have nothing left! I just can't...it hurts..." she hugged her knees. "I don't want to live anymore, it's too hard." Tsunade sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with Itachi?"

"No! This...this has to do with everything that's happened! I...its...just everything." she hugged her knees tighter. Tsunade put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's alright now. Let's just go." Edward nodded and swung her legs over the bed. Pain shot through her body. She planted her feet on the ground but they seemed to not want to stay planted. She nearly fell over but caught the wall.

"Tsunade...I can't walk..."

"What?" Tsunade stood up and walked over to her. "Hm...okay. Jiraiya!" she called.

"What's up?" Jiraiya walked in. "Can you get her on your back, she can't walk."

"Eh? Then whose going to hold the supplies?" Jiraiya showed her the huge pack on his back.

"Good point...Sai!" Sai came stumbling in.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?"

"Can you carry her?"

"I believe it wouldn't be a problem." Edward seemed a bit uncomfortable getting on his back since one, she didn't know him and two, he was a bit...exposed. She got on his back anyways. It was better than kissing the dirt. She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her out of the room.

"Are we leaving now-Sai, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like, Naruto. I'm carrying her. Apparently, she can't walk."

"So she let you carry her?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" Naruto just shook his head. Edward buried her head in Sai's neck.

"Wait, Ellie!" Emi ran over. "Where are you going?"

"She's coming with us to Konoha."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because, she's my family and I have to take care of her." Tsunade smiled. Emi returned her smile.

"Okay, as long as she's not alone anymore." Emi smiled. Tsunade nodded and they walked out of the village.

"Hey, Sai, do you want me to carry her?" Sakura asked nicely.

"I don't really need to-"

"Let me carry her." Sakura growled.

"Uh...okay." Sai handed her over and Edward stirred.

"Eh, what's going on?" she yawned. She winced from the movement.

"Try not to move her so much!" Tsunade shouted from behind. Edward opened her eyes wider and saw Sakura carrying her.

"Sakura?"

"I need to ask you about Itachi." Sakura whispered and secluded herself from the others.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is Sasuke chasing him down so-"

"Because Itachi killed his clan, remember?"

"Yeah...do you know where he's staying?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"I won't answer." Edward said stubbornly. Sakura growled.

"And why is that? You know where he is hiding, don't you? Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" Sakura dropped her. "Ow..." she whined. Sakura glared at her. Naruto ran over.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you too tired?" Sakura gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah, I had a crick in my neck."

"That's not good, you should have Grandma Tsunade look at it." Edward gawked. She was the one injured here!

"Yeah, I will once we get to the village..." they just kept going on and on and on until Sai caught up with them.

"Oh, Edward...do you need some help?"

"That'd be nice." Sai knelt down and Edward glared at the two ninjas before crawling helplessly on his back.

"Oh sorry, Edward, I forgot you were there." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and Edward glared even harder.

"You _forgot?"_ Meanwhile, Jiraiya was face-palming. Sai shrugged and continued walking on their way. Edward laid her head on his shoulder again.

"What did you and Sakura talk about?"

"Why?"

"I was just curious, she didn't seem to like what you said to her."

"It's nothing." Edward mumbled.

"If you say so...why did you save Tsunade?"

"Because she's my family."

"Oh..." Sai kept walking. There was a long awkward silence between them. Edward felt a searing pain shoot through her left shoulder.

"Ouch...Sai, stop real quick." Sai stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Edward sat on the ground and looked around the forest quickly.

"Orochimaru. He's here somewhere."

"Hey, Edward! Why did you stop?" Naruto asked from afar.

"I see you can sense me with that curse mark, how inconvenient." Orochimaru knocked Sai and Naruto out of the way and hit Edward in the back of her neck to knock her out.

"Naru-!" She fell forward and Orochimaru caught her. He swung her over his shoulder.

"Orochimaru!" The two Sanin ran at him. He smirked at them.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted and tried to hit him with a Rasengan. He dodged out of the way. Tsunade punched the ground and he jumped away from the crack. They all stood there until Orochimaru burned away with Edward over his shoulder. He appeared at his hideout.

"What are you going to do with her, Orochimaru-san?" a whisper came and a teen with white hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows. Orochimaru smiled monstrously.

"I'm going to use her against them." Kabuto smiled too.

"How will you achieve this?"

"You'll see." he chuckled to himself and brought her off to a room.

"Damn it!" Naruto punched a tree.

"Calm down, Naruto."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! They've gotten her too!" Naruto clenched his fists.

"Think about this, Sasuke wanted to go with him. Edward would at least try to escape somehow."

"And what if he does something to her!?"

"Naruto. Remember your next mission? You are to disguise yourselves as Sasori and meet up with Orochimaru, remember?" Naruto blinked.

"But...what if she's not there?"

"Then you track Orochimaru down." Tsunade said seriously.

"Right now, we have to go to the village. Once you're all prepared, you three and Yamato will head off to Orochimaru. Naruto clenched his fists. _Just you wait, Edward. We're coming to rescue you. I won't let you leave us too._

**Awe, now we're getting to the Naruto fluff! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is kinda sad, I guess...damn you Orochimaru! Haha...I really hate him :/ I like Sasuke better than him and I HATE Sasuke...he's such a jerk!**

Edward awoke with only one goal in her mind: Destroy anyone in Orochimaru's way. She sat up and surveyed the room for her master.

"So, you've awaken." a mysterious voice greeted.

"Where is Orochimaru."

"I take it his little experiment worked." Edward narrowed her eyes at the suspicious figure. A teen with very dark blue hair walked towards her. He looked familiar...

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"He'll be here soon." just as Sasuke finished his sentence, Orochimaru appeared.

"How is she."

"Master." Edward bowed and Orochimaru smirked.

"Excellent." he smiled evilly. "You will escort me to an Akatsuki member name Sasori, won't you."

"Anything you say, Master." she kept bowing.

"You will kill anyone in my way, will you not?"

"Yes, Master."

"See, Sasuke? This was a brilliant plan." Sasuke stared at Edward for a long time.

"Hmph. Just go to your meeting." Orochimaru smiled and gestured for Edward to follow.

"Let's go, Edward. You have been out for a few days. You must need something to eat and drink." Edward stood up and followed him out. He gave her specific clothes to wear. They looked exactly like Sasuke's except the shirt was more fancy and was buttoned down. The sleeves were wavy and she had a small black snake symbol on her left shoulder. After their meal between Master and Servant together, Orochimaru left with Edward in tow. They stopped walking when they got to a bridge. "Be on guard, Edward."

"Yes, Master." she nodded. A puppet-like thing emerged from the forest. Edward looked around the forest to make sure that they weren't followed. Edward looked behind them for just a second and there was a crash on the bridge. She darted her head forward and saw four different people. "It seems you were tricked, Master." she muttered.

"Edward!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes were red and demonic. Edward looked at him with her dull eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto's eyes widened. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Do you like my new toy, Jinchuuriki?" Naruto growled.

"She isn't a toy! And don't act like she's yours!"

"Oh, but she is now." Orochimaru smiled. "Edward, this pathetic ninja is in my way. Why don't you rid of him?"

"She wouldn't..." Sakura mumbled. Edward walked around Orochimaru and stepped in front of him.

"Yes, Master." Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't fight Edward. Her smiling face kept visualizing in his mind.

"Damn it." orange aura floated over Naruto and four tails emerged from the aura. Edward clapped her hands and deformed the bridge to spike Naruto. Naruto jumped over her and charged at Orochimaru. Edward jumped in the line of his attack and blocked his kunai with her arm. "Think about this, Edward! We're your friends! He's using you!" Edward pulled her right arm back and hit him in the face, sending him flying. He landed on all fours. "I don't want to fight you!"

"I will protect my master." Edward readied in a battle position again when wood started wrapping itself around her. "What?!" she clapped her hands and deconstructed the wood, only for more to come and attack her. Naruto ran around Edward and attacked Orochimaru. Edward looked over.

"Don't fret, my little pet, I can deal with this one on my own." Edward nodded and started to attack Yamato. She clapped her hands and wood on wood clashed together. She ducked underneath the collision and ran at Yamato. Sai stepped in the way and painted a lion. It charged at her and she slashed through it with her automail blade. She attacked Sai and they stood there, face-to-face, staring at each other.

"What is up with you?" Sai asked her.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm only trying to protect my master."

"Is he really your master? When did he become your master?"

"When I woke up."

"When did you fall asleep?" Edward blinked; Sai caught her off guard and kicked her on the bridge and she rolled backwards. Edward didn't know...when did she fall asleep? She couldn't have been like this forever...and why did the ninja know her? She glared at Sai for asking that question. "Can you answer that question?"

"It doesn't matter. What's past is past." she replied and ran at Sai again.

"Why do you serve him? What has he done for you?"

"He is my master, he needn't do anything." she replied and clapped her hands to hit Sai with a fist.

"You're mistaken. He is not your master."

"He is!"

"How?"

"He is my master." she answered plainly.

"His is not." this time, Sai charged at her with a kunai and metal clashed. Edward looked around desperately for her master. There was a different person fighting him now. It was a dark blackish orange beast with bright white eyes. It had five tails and was creating some purple ball of chakra. It was only Sai and Edward on the destroyed bridge. "Your friends, where are they?" she asked him. She looked around and he sliced her face with the kunai. She glared at him and ran off towards the battle.

"Stay back, Edward!" Orochimaru demanded. Edward did as she was told.

She looked around and couldn't find the three other ninjas. Maybe they ran away? She hated to stand around and do nothing. She stayed back, but clapped her hands and sent piercing stone knives Naruto's way. They hit and Naruto didn't really take damage. He looked Edward's way. Naruto blasted his purple sphere at Orochimaru, who was replaced with three giant gates. Before Orochimaru had time to compose himself, Naruto ran at Edward and pounced at her. She sidestepped him and clapped her hands on the ground, sending fists his way. He destroyed them. She made a clone and produced a Rasengan. She used the alchemic flow around her to throw it at him. It hit him and he was moved about an inch. Edward's eyes widened. He was strong. There was a rustle in the bushes, which distracted Edward. Naruto lunged at her.

"Edward watch out!" Sakura yelled. Edward looked ahead of her where Naruto was lunging and he clawed at her shoulders. Orochimaru's pain medicine wore off and she shouted in pain. Sakura watched horrified as Naruto clawed her body mercilessly. Sakura tried running at him but she was slapped away by one of his tails. "Yamato! Help her!" Wooden poles came up from the ground and surrounded Naruto. Spikes stuck out of them and chakra flowed towards Naruto.

Edward couldn't comprehend what was happening since she was in so much pain. The next thing she knew, Naruto was back to normal with burn marks all over his skin. Sakura ran at Naruto and immediately started to heal him. As Naruto was healed back to normal, Edward's hypnotism ended and she felt so bad for attacking Naruto, though she didn't have the strength to worry about that now. Not when she was covered in blood. Pain was shooting throughout her entire body. It was everywhere and it hurt so much. Her face, her shoulders, her chest, her arms. She was scared to look at herself. She looked down and was terrified at all that blood. Naruto did this...he...he had marred her features. Sakura, who was so worried about Naruto, forgot all about Edward. She looked up and would've screamed if she had the voice. There was claw marks everywhere. Sakura just got hit once and it stung like hell so what was Edward going through right now? The claw marks were dug deep in her skin and blood was flowing from her head and face. Not only there but around her shoulders, arms, and chest. Sakura stopped healing Naruto and put him down. She ran over to Edward.

"Sakura? What?" Naruto watched Sakura as she began knelt beside blond hair. Naruto saw red in the hair and looked around her and widened his eyes at Edward's form. Tears flown down her face like waterfalls. "What...oh my...Edward?" he asked hoarsely. Edward looked at him and backed away quickly when he tried to get closer. Sakura frowned.

"Edward, stay put or I can't heal you." Sakura loomed her hands back over her wounds. Sakura couldn't completely heal her because her energy was low so Edward's gashes were just deep cuts now. "Sorry, that's all I can do."

"Sakura...what happened?"

"Uh..." Yamato looked around for Sai and he walked over to the bunch.

"Where's Sai?" they looked down at the deep crater and saw his things.

"He ran after Orochimaru." Sakura informed. Edward started getting dizzy.

"Let's go after him. I'd say Edward is sane now?" Sakura nodded. Edward stood up shakily.

"I don't want to go back there. I could get caught again..." Edward turned around and started walking down the path.

"Where are you going?!" Sakura shouted.

"To the Leaf Village."

"You can't go in that condition!" Edward turned her head in the direction of them.

"What else choice is there?" they were all silent and Edward started walking again. Naruto was beyond confused. Who had hurt her so badly? Edward winced with every step she took. The Kyuubi's chakra was stinging her body so badly. Edward didn't know how long she had been walking. She'd been walking for so long until she stopped at two signs. One said Ritoru and the other said Konoha. She left on the path of Konoha. Blood started to emerge from her wounds more quickly and she tried her best to walk faster. The Kyuubi's chakra started spreading and made the wounds worse by opening wider, she was right back to where she started. Sakura's healing was useless. Once she got to the gate, she leaned on the side.

"Whose there?" the first guard said. Edward looked around the corner and his eyes widened.

"My God...we have to get her to the hospital!" The two were at her side in seconds. One of them took her to the hospital while the other stayed and watched.

"Lady Tsunade!" the man exclaimed as he ran into the hospital. Lucky for them, she was in the main office.

"What is it?" she turned and her eyes widened at the figure on his back. "Edward?!" she ran over and took her from him. "What happened to her?!"

"I don't know! She just walked and no one was following her. She fell unconscious before we could ask her anything." Tsunade nodded and immediately turned around and started walking to an empty room. Well, she actually walked to Kakashi's room. She sat Edward in a bed next to him and instantly started healing her.

"Damn it, Ed. You better be okay." she muttered. Once she did the best she could, she wrapped her up. "What the hell happened to you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Edward moaned in pain and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't alone, that was for sure. She looked to her right and saw another person in bed. How long was she out? Her stomach was practically begging for food. Edward stood up and walked towards the figure in bed. The bed was covering half of his face. He had a scar over his left eye and his hair stuck up like gravity didn't exist. His hair was a silver white color. Edward tilted her head to the side. Just who was this guy.

"That's Kakashi Hatake." Edward nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over at Tsunade. "Seems like you're finally awake, Kakashi." Edward looked at the man. Kakashi sweat dropped. "This, Edward, is Naruto's sensei, Kakashi."

"Sensei..." Edward stared at Kakashi for a long time. Kakashi sweat dropped. "Hmm..."

"Edward...what happened to you?" Edward's emotions showed a tinge of sadness.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Did your injuries involve Naruto?" Edward nodded. "Edward, this is serious, what happened when Orochimaru kidnapped you?" Edward sighed.

"He used some kind of hypnotism on me and made me attack Naruto. Then Tomato or whatever his name was interfered."

"Tomato?" Tsunade chuckled.

"I think she means Yamato. What happened after that?" Kakashi asked, scaring the life out of Edward. _When did he wake up?! _

"Well, then Sai stepped in and the others were all gone so I left to o to Orochimaru. But all I saw was Naruto...he was different though." Edward gave her a confused look. "There was some very dark orange barrier covering him and it was mixed with black. His eyes were glowing white and he just looked..." Edward shook her head. "Since I was under hypnosis I tried protecting Orochimaru by hitting him with some bladed rocks or whatever and they didn't even damage him. The he used some purple energy blast and after he fired it...well...he kinda attacked me..."

"Naruto did this to you?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah..."

"You're not afraid of him are you?"

"Wh-what? Why would I be?" Edward looked away.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are both okay, Edward, I need to heal you again, if you wouldn't mind take your bandages off."

"Eh?" Edward felt her face and realized it was bandaged up.

"I did that while you were unconscious."

"Oh." there was a grumble in the bed next to her. They both looked over, blinking.

"Ah, Kakashi. You're awake." Tsunade walked over to his bedside. Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up dizzily and looked around. His eyes landed on Edward's form.

"Whose that?" he surveyed her up and down. "She seems to be in bad condition." they all frowned, including Edward. Edward kicked her feet out of boredom.

"Aunt Tsunade, can I leave now?" she asked awkwardly. Kakashi blinked and looked at Tsunade.

"Aunt?"

"Yes, Kakashi, this is my niece. And no, Ed, you can't leave."

"Whaaaat?" Edward whined. "I hate hospitals." she grumbled.

"So, Kakashi, we've replaced you with a temporary substitute. Yamato. Sasuke has also been replaced with an ANBU member, Sai." Kakashi and Tsunade saw how Edward froze up when Tsunade said Sasuke's name. "Another thing I'd like to ask you, Ed. Where did Itachi wander off to?" Kakashi was instantly intrigued by this. Edward just shrugged.

"Honestly, I dunno. He was just there and then gone." Edward said as she started unwrapping her wounds, which were surprisingly healed.

"Your wounds...they're gone..." Tsunade focused on Edward entirely. "There's no trace of them being there either." Edward shrugged.

"This means I can leave now, right?" Tsunade sighed.

"And where would you possibly go, Ed?"

"I dunno, hot springs sound nice though." Tsunade sighed.

"Fine fine." she waved at Edward, who grinned. Something about that grin reminded Kakashi of Naruto.

"Yay!" she ran out of the room.

"Ed!" you could hear her footsteps coming back. Edward poked her head through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. You could fall and hurt someone." Edward waved her off.

"Psh." She zoomed off again. You could hear faint crashes down the hallway. "Sorry!" Tsunade rolled her eyes and Kakashi chuckled.

"Mind giving me an explanation?"

Edward was glad that she could finally relax. No one was really in the hot springs either, so that was an up for Edward. Edward mercilessly threw her clothes on a rock and stepped into the hot springs. She squeaked a bit at the hot water but relaxed once she was in. She nearly peed herself when Sakura came out.

"Oh, hello Ed." she smiled and stepped in. Edward lowered herself in the water cautiously. Sakura hasn't really seen her automail yet. Edward watched her and blew bubbles into the water, amused.

"Hi..."

"I see you're doing well." Edward nodded slowly. "You didn't sneak out of the hospital did you?" Edward shook her head slowly. She poked her head out of the water to speak.

"How's Naruto?" Sakura smiled.

"He'll be fine."

"Hm." she lowered herself again.

"Cold much?" Edward just nodded. A couple of others came out with them. Sakura seemed to know every single one of them. There was Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari. Edward really started to feel Claustrophobic then.

"So, Sakura, whose this chick?"

"Ino! You're so rude! This is Ed."

"Ed?"

"Ed." they all gazed at her silently, making her feel really uncomfortable. She wanted to leave but she didn't want them to see her automail.

"Ed...wait you mean Ed as in Edward? Wasn't Naruto talking about some girl like that?"

"Yeah, this is her." they all stared at her. Just what did Naruto say about her? She started blowing bubbles again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ed." Ten Ten held her hand out brightly, making Edward retreat to her own little corner, facing her back to them. They all sweat-dropped.

"Not very social, is she?" Sakura blinked.

"She really is amazing. She's actually best friends with Naruto."

"Of all the wild things Naruto says about her, I wonder if they're all true. Well, she is kinda short." Ino observed. Edward took a rock and it hit her square in the forehead. They all blinked and looked over to Edward, who was glaring. "Hey, ouch!"

"Well, he did say she didn't like being called short." Hinata nodded. Ino glared back.

"That was no reason to throw a rock at me though!" Ino swam over to Edward, who was slowly backing away. "I'll get you for that!" they all giggled.

"Ino! Be nice! She is Tsunade's niece after all." They all looked at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah." they all looked back at her.

"Didn't know that one."

"She still hit me though! That wasn't very lady-like." Ino started swimming after her again. They all sweat-dropped as they watched them swim away. "Hey you!" Ino grabbed her right wrist and Edward yanked it back angrily. She held her breath and swam away underwater. "What's up with her?"

"She must be touchy." Ten Ten shrugged.

"No, she had to sleep with Naruto." their eyes bulged.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Not like that you guys!" they all sighed in relief. Then they noticed that said blonde had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

"She probably left." Sakura repeated Edward's action by blowing bubbles in the water. Sakura looked up at Ino and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura just kept giggling. She pointed at Ino's forehead.

"You've got a bruise." Ino was instantly ticked.

"SHE RUINED MY FEMALE FIGURE, I'LL MAKE HER PAY!" they all sweat-dropped as she stomped out of the spring in search of Ed. They all dressed and followed after Ino.

"Ed! You're okay!" they heard Naruto's voice coming from afar. Edward turned around and saw Naruto. She waved and Naruto ran over to her. He frowned and his expression was filled with sadness.

"Oh...hey, Naruto." Ed too, looked down sadly. "Look, sorry for attacking you and stuff..."

"No, it's alright, it's not like it was your fault." Naruto smiled. "I'm the one who should apologize." Edward smiled.

"Nope, you're good. Didn't like you could control yourself either and I'm fine anyways." Naruto sighed.

"But you were still hurt." they started walking, having the other girls stalk them.

"But I'm fine now, no harm done. Besides, I've had worse." Naruto and Sakura blinked.

"Worse? Oh right, your arm and leg." Edward nodded. "So, how's training sound to you?" Edward grinned.

"Really?!" they all blinked at her change in attitude. "That would be awesome!" she threw her hands in the air.

"Boss!" there was a loud poof sound in the air. Edward and Naruto turned around to come face to face with a naked girl that had steam around her. "How do you like?" she said seductively. Edward raised a brow. The girl transformed into a little kid. "Hey, whose this girl?" Naruto blinked, just now comprehending what happened.

"Konohamaru! Hey!" Konohamaru sweat-dropped.

"Hey, whose this girl?" Naruto blinked and looked at Edward.

"This? Oh, this is Ed."

"Ed?"

"Ed." Edward sweat-dropped.

"Okay, but who is she?"

"She's a friend, and Tsunade's niece."

"That's cool, I guess." Edward felt odd around these children. "So, how about you show me some more moves!" Edward frowned at Naruto's acceptance. She shrugged and turned around to leave. Hey, she could just train on her own. No big deal. If Naruto was busy, Naruto was busy. The other girls were silently glaring at him, save for Hinata. Sakura came out of nowhere and collided her fist with his face.

"You idiot!"

Edward wandered around the perimeter. She was terribly bored and had nothing to do. All she did right now, was walk outside the village and hope to come across something to soothe her boredom. Well, she found something alright. That something just happened to be big, white, and fluffy...that something also just happened to be on top of her.

**Alchemylover19: But you know, in every Fanfiction, things are much more complicated than that LOL because they are TT^TT but yeah, I actually don't know whether this is going to be an ItaEd or NaruEd because others seem to want ItaEd and others want NaruEd...now, I wonder which one I'll choose -evil grin-**

**Mashy-Gaara4life: Hehe...hehehe, this is the problem I'm running into. -Puts ItaEd and NaruEd on a scale- Which one shall it be? -puts reviewers inside the scale- that's for you all to determine -laughs maniacally-**

**MissLove1019: I feel your pain, bro TT^TT I has no yaoi friends either! -cries hysterically- except for online friends like you -sniffles-**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sakura-chan! Why did you have to hit me?!"

"Naruto, you knuckle head! You were supposed to go training with Ed!"

"Huh?" Ino face palmed.

"That's what you said you would do. She was so excited and then you had to go and get her hopes up, only to bring them down."

"Huh?"

"Jeez, how oblivious can you get?!" Ino flicked Naruto in the forehead. Naruto pouted and rubbed at the red spot on his forehead.

"I for...got...where did she go?" they all looked around for said blonde. There wasn't any sign that she had left the area but yet she wasn't there.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"What is it, Konohamaru?"

"Was that your girlfriend? I thought Sakura was your girlfriend?" that earned Konohamaru a punch to the face. Konohamaru went flying into a random fence. "Ow!" Naruto was blushing a little.

"No, she's just someone I met while I was traveling with Jiraiya." Konohamaru waddled over, rubbing his back painfully.

"Oooow...she looked a little too happy to see you though..." Sakura's nose was in the air and her arms were crossed, away from the two companions.

"Well, I guess we should go look for her now..." Ino suggested, starting to walk off.

"What, why?" Naruto asked.

"One, because you just outright ditched her and two...SHE STILL HAS TO PAY FOR RUINING MY FEMININE FIGURE!" Sakura and Hinata both sweat dropped and followed the Ino that happened to be storming away angrily in a random direction. Konohamaru and Naruto looked at each other, shrugged, and chased after the group of girls. They were led off direction by a fit of laughter. Once they came to the source, they all just stood there stupidly. Akamaru, the large dog he was, was looming over Ed in a playful fashion, licking her face like it was a food bowl. Kiba was behind them, crossing his arms and frowning bemusedly.

"Oi, Kiba!" Naruto waved. Kiba took his eyes off his dog and strutted over.

"Sup, guys...who is that chick? Akamaru seems to like her a lot."

"She's one of Naruto's training buds...we were actually looking for her." Ino replied, matter-of-factly.

"Who knew she was good with animals..." Hinata murmured.

"Stop, stop! THAT TICKLES DAMN IT!" Akamaru backed away and barked playfully while Edward rubbed her face and glared at said dog. "Why is it always me who gets attacked by the dogs?" she patted his head, gently stroking the soft fur. Akamaru reminded her of Alexander...which made her kind of sad.

"Oi, Ed!" Ed looked over, hearing her name called. She continued to stroke Akamaru, though she looked at them all curiously.

"Oh, hey Naruto...what are you doing here?" Naruto and the rest of the group shuffled over, including Kiba.

"I thought we were going to go train?" Ed blinked.

"I thought you were busy?" she countered and Naruto felt a bit guilty and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh yeah...well...um...I guess I'm not that busy..."

"What, but Boss-!" Konohamaru started but Sakura took the little squirt into a head lock to have him shut up. Edward frowned.

"I can understand if you're busy, really." Akamaru licked her face and she deadpanned. She pointed at the dog. "Whose dog is this?" Kiba walked from around Naruto.

"That's my dog...his name is Akamaru." Edward looked up at the dog as she petted it.

"Uh huh."

"He seems to like you." Kiba observed and Edward sweat dropped.

"Lot's of dogs tend to like me. I don't really know why either." Edward growled.

"What's this?" Ino picked up a silver trinket and held it up to examine it. Edward scrambled to stand and snatched the pocket watch away from prying hands.

"That's mine."

"Alright? You're welcome then?" but just like a similar time oh so long ago, the pocket watch was pried away from her hands by the mouth of a beast. Edward blinked and looked around. Her eyes landed on the suspect, Akamaru, who was carrying it in his mouth like he was challenging her to play.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Edward charged and the dog started to run around in circles with Edward following suit. The rest of them briefly wondered whether they should step in and help her, or be entertained by her silly charades. "OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Edward clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. Giant hands swarmed the dog and it looked around in confusion just as one of them snatched the pocket watch and threw it back to the catching hand. All the Ninja's jaws dropped to the floor.

"E-Ed?! What did you do?!" Edward squeaked.

"Don't worry! I can change it back, promise!" Edward clapped her hands and placed them the the somewhat crooked earth and returned the hands back into their rightful place. "See, no problem!" they all just stared at her. "W-what?"

"What kind of...jutsu...was that?" Kiba asked in awe.

"Eh?" they rushed over to her, asking questions about what kind of magic she had just performed. "That wasn't any jutsu...I was using Alchemy..."

"Alchemy?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Yeah, it's a scientific art where I'm from..."

"Scientific? I didn't know you were some kind of nerd!" Naruto exclaimed and Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not a nerd, it's just what I grew up with. How else was I supposed to survive on my own?" she crossed her arms.

"On your own?" Hinata asked. Edward rubbed the back of her neck a bit sheepishly.

"Um...yeah...my mom had died years ago leaving me and my brother to take care of ourselves..."

"Your brother?" Ino asked and instantly regretted mentioning him, seeing the depressed look scar Edward's features.

"Yeah..." Kiba noticed the look and tried to cheer her up.

"So, what would you say to a ride on Akamaru?" It worked.

"Eh?! You can ride on this thing?!" Kiba smirked proudly and pat Akamaru's back.

"You bet, how would you like to try?" Akamaru nudged her shoulder to get her to stand up.

"I...I dunno...I mean, I was just released from the hospital and...what the hell am I talking about, of course I wanna ride!" the group all stared at her. One moment she was acting shy and the next second she was outgoing and swearing...bipolar much? "So...uh...I won't fall off will I?" the shyness revealed itself once again. She shook her head, trying to get over the damn feelings of a girl and tried to act herself for once. She stumbled over to Akamaru and pet his head. He spun her around and ran between her legs so she was forced to hang on for dear life. Kiba started laughing hysterically and the others joined in a little after.

The wind was flying through Edward's hair and she felt great. It was like she was being freed from her own little sense of impending doom. For once, she felt like she could just let everything go and let it disappear in the wind. She held onto Akamaru's fur tightly but gently as he galloped around the forest jumping from tree to tree. Edward was having the time of her life. At some point, she let go and held on by her legs and let her arms move freely. Of course, that sensation had to eventually go away as Akamaru abruptly stopped, causing her to fly off of Akamaru and on top of a tree. She heard the others laughing at her and blushed, joining in along too. She hopped down from the tree and skipped over to them. This action caused them to laugh even harder. She made a pout face at them.

"What's so funny?" Naruto wiped a tear from his eye before responding...

"Y-y-your hair!" he laughed, pointing at her head. She lifted her hands up and could tell that there was a bundle of it sticking up in every direction. She giggled and fingered through it to get it to stay down. No such luck. She noticed Ino suspiciously approaching her like a cat would approach it's prey. She tried to ignore Ino creeping up on her but it was kinda impossible. Ino lifted a hand and swiftly flicked her on the forehead.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Ino giggled.

"That was for throwing a rock at me!" Naruto and Kiba burst into laughter.

"You threw a rock at her?!" Kiba asked once his chuckles were halfway decent.

"She called me short." Edward crossed her arms and looked away. Naruto stopped laughing.

"I'm surprised you didn't beat the crap out of her...wait...why'd you go easy on her and not me!?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Because she's a girl, duh."

"You're a girl too."

"Well...that's different!"

"Wait...you got beat up by a girl?" Kiba asked Naruto, who lit up scarlet.

"Hey, she's stronger than she looks!" all of them shared laughs together, including Konohamaru's squad, which Edward had completely forgotten their presence at the time...after the laughter had died down, Edward spoke.

"So, do you still have that training spot available?"

**killercroc: You're not the only one, buddy...perhaps I should put up another poll? XD (me and my obsession with polls (that could be taken the wrong way if you said it aloud: poles))**

**Alchemylover19: Honestly, I kinda wanted to put that in there but then she would probably feel too awkward around Itachi if ya know what I mean XD**

**Sakura Lisel: Yeah, she wasn't a girl her entire life. I explained in some previous chapter that the reason she turned out as a girl was because she used Sloth and Lust in the transmutation. She inherited some of Trisha's (Sloth's?) characteristics, causing her to be a crybaby girl who is usually helpless. But it's like a split personalities kind of thing. One moment she can be bitch and the next she could be the kindest person you'll ever meet. Get it? And about your other review, you've got to realize that things are more serious now that the Akatsuki is popping up and Tsunade can't afford any mistakes or it could put the whole village at stake.**

**Reader: Oh nah, I did that on purpose. Kakashi was faking to be asleep when he was showing his emotions the first time because he was curious about who he was rooming with and why they were rooming with each other in the first place.**

**Gundamzbd36: Muhahaha, we shall find out now shall we? I guess I'm just going to count all the reviews that have either ItaEd or NaruEd to decide which I will choose XD**

**MissLove1019: Whoa, man, freak out O_O hahaha, you read my 'An Alchemist At Ouran High?' I honestly didn't think anyone liked that story XD hey, it's good to know somebody likes that story hahahaha, excited much?**

**Oww: Ha, that's very funny -_- not. Like I've said on my profile, MANY of my stories move too fast so you've got to be one of those action people who read chapters/write stories fast to read mine. If it's going too fast for you than I suggest you switch to another story? It tends to be very quickly written.**


End file.
